Park Bench
by thesadderbutwisergirl
Summary: At the same time everyday Seth Macfarlane goes down to the same park bench and meets Pandora; an auburn haired beauty who offers Seth advice, kindness and the potential for love. Over 2 weeks they laugh, talk, argue and begin to fall in love even though they want different things. (Originally posted on Tumblr)
1. Chapter 1

What was Seth going to tell his staff? He had just come out of a meeting with the Fox executives to be told that "American Dad" and "The Cleveland Show" were not going to be renewed for the upcoming season on Fox. A part of Seth was relieved. Now he would be able to concentrate on making movies and music; but what about the staff? The actors would always be able to find work. The writers, animators, PR and advertisement teams would have a harder time.

Seth sat in his office, wondering how everyone would take the news. He had called everyone to a meeting at the end of the day. He had to do it before the internet made it common knowledge and there was no way his staff deserved to find out that way. He didn't know how to tell them. Would they blame him?

He looked over at the digital clock sitting on top of his filing cabinet. It read 14:55. He had 2 hours and 5 minutes before he had to face the crowd. Feeling suffocated, he left his office and decided to go outside for some fresh air. He walked out of the Fox building, cursing under his breath. The afternoon heat washed over his body and he contemplated for a minute going back inside to the air conditioned room he felt suffocated in. Instead he walked over to a park bench underneath the shade of a tree. A good place to clear his head.

As Seth walked closer, he noticed the bench was already occupied by a woman sitting crossed legged and reading a book. The closer he got, the stranger this woman looked. She couldn't be older than 26 judging by her slim figure and youthful appearance, but her style was completely unique. She was wearing a pink knee length skirt with a netted petticoat, a white tank top with lace along the neckline, a black waistcoat left unbuttoned, all complimented with pale pink ankle Converses.

Seth sat down next to her clumsily making her glance up from her book briefly. He rested his arms on the back of the bench and sighed deeply. The girl looked up from her book again and glanced in Seth's direction. He didn't look at her, but up at the tree they were sitting under.

'Excuse me' said the girl, 'are you ok?'

Seth looked round to see big brown eyes in thick rimmed circular glasses that took up half of her face, all surrounded by the longest and curliest auburn hair he had ever seen.

'Yeah.' Seth said in a deflated tone.

'Really? Because you sound pissed off!'

'Thanks for pointing that out.' He said a little annoyed.

'That's ok.' She said grinning.

'You didn't understand that as sarcasm, did you?'

'Bad day?'

'You can't begin to imagine.'

The girl folded the page down of her book and placed it in her lap. 'Do you want to talk about it?'

'No, not really.'

'Ok.' She opened her book again and carried on reading. Seth tried to get back to his thoughts, but found the girl very distracting.

'They've cancelled two of my shows.' Seth said. The girl looked up from her book again.

'Who has?' she asked. Seth said nothing, but pointed to the giant "FOX" sign on the building ahead of them. She looked at the building and looked back at Seth. 'Shit, that sucks!' she said.

'Yes.' Seth nodded. 'It does suck. And in approximately 2 hours I have to tell the cast and crew that we have had our last month. There are 200 plus people who work for me on those shows, and I have to tell most of them they don't have a job.'

'So you're in a bit of a sticky situation.'

'Yep. I'm stuck. I don't know how to tell them. They're all friends and I can't part from them on bad terms.'

'So, these friends, how long have they worked for you?'

'Some as little as 4 years, others as long as 15 years.'

'So then they trust you?'

'They must. I mean, they have for this long.'

'And what reasons did the bastards at Fox give you for the cancellations?'

'Something about viewing figures and critics.'

'Well then that's all you need tell them. You explain the meeting you had, let them know you fought for them and how tough it is to tell them because they have been with you for so long and you're really sorry. If they _are_ your friends, they won't blame you.'

'So basically you're saying I have to rip the band aid off and be honest?'

'That would be the best way.'

'Thanks for your advice.'

'You're welcome.' The girl looked down and smiled bashfully. As she did a group of high school girls in their miniskirts and halter tops walked past and laughed at her. She just rolled her eyes at them.

'Didn't that bother you?' Seth said pointing at the girls as they walked off.

'Please. If it bothered me do you really think I'd leave my house dressed like this?'

'That's true.'

'Besides, I'm a girl with weird hair, weird fashion sense and a weird personality. I've come to expect it.'

'Well good for you.' Seth sat up and gazed at her. 'I'm Seth by the way.'

'I know. I'm sitting here hoping that Family Guy is safe for next season.'

'Don't worry. As long as teenagers continue to have it on in the background while they're having sex, it's here to stay.'

The girl laughed. 'Wow. Me my housemates must be some of the only people who watch it for the comedy rather than the background noise. The repeats of your show have kind of become a late night ritual in our house.'

'I'm glad you like it.' Seth sighed. 'Well I'd better go and face the angry mob.'

'I hope everything goes ok.'

'Thanks.' Seth stood up. 'Sorry, what was your name?'

'Pandora. Pandora Palmer.'

'Pandora. That's a unique name.'

'People do tend to remember me!'

'Well it was nice to meet you Pandora.' They shook hands.

'It was nice to meet you too Seth.'

Seth walked back to the building. Just as he was about to walk through the glass doors, he looked back to see she was once again buried in her book. Pandora was definitely not a girl he would forget very quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth took Pandora's advice and told his staff the news of "The Cleveland Show" and "American Dad" being cancelled. No one blamed Seth for the cancellations. In fact his staff all took the news very well, much to his relief. He slept without worrying that night. Who knew such simple advice from a stranger could work so well.

As Seth went into work the next day, he got a few apologetic handshakes from some of the Fox staff. Some people he knew, others he had never seen before in his life. He hated generic apologies. He knew that some people couldn't wait for the day all of his shows would be taken off the air. He shut himself in this office for the remainder of the morning and worked non-stop. He kept working, only stopping to check his Emails. He opened one from TBS requesting a meeting with him and his production team behind "American Dad". He reluctantly replied to it to set up a meeting and then carried on working; but the meeting began to stress him out.

Eventually, Seth looked over at his clock. It read 14:55. He decided to take a walk again. He found yesterday's walk helpful so thought it would make sense to do the same again. As he walked out of the Fox building, he saw the park bench he sat on yesterday. He recognized the frizzy mass of auburn hair occupying the bench to be Pandora. He felt himself smile as he approached her.

'Hello Miss. Is the seat next to you currently occupied, or might you permit me to sit down?' Seth said to Pandora speaking in Stewie's voice.

She laughed. 'Oh my God! Speaking in the voices with no animation; the illusion is shattered!'

'Yeah. It worked pretty well for me 10 years ago, but now I think people are getting fed up of it.'

'Each to their own!'

'Can I sit with you or do want to read…' Seth bent down to look at the title of Pandora's book '_"Silence of the Lambs"_ alone?'

'No, please sit.'

'Thanks.'

'So, I'm dying to know how the meeting with your staff went yesterday.'

'It went well. Really well actually. No one was angry with me and they all seemed to be very upbeat, despite the situation.'

'You see! You've obviously been very good to them in the past.'

'Yeah.'

'I promise I'll be more sociable in a minute, but Clarice is about to reveal her worst memory to Hannibal.'

'Carry on.'

Pandora finished reading her chapter and folded down the page of her book and put it away.

'I love Thomas Harris. He's easily one of the best horror authors ever.' Pandora exclaimed.

'What, better than Stephen King? There's no way!'

'Stephen King is good, I'm not saying he isn't, but; has he created the world's best serial killer that turned into an Oscar winning movie starring Anthony Hopkins? I think not!'

'That's one hell of an argument.'

'Sorry, I tend to get a bit too emotionally attached to characters and books.'

'So you're a horror fan.'

'Yeah. I love horror. Horror films and books are normally what I turn to when I can't sleep at night.'

'Really?' Seth raised an eyebrow at her.

'Yeah, now I hear it out loud, I should probably get myself tested.'

Seth laughed. 'I shouldn't worry about that. Look at Tim Burton. He loves horror movies and he hasn't done too badly for himself.'

'That's true.' Pandora looked away for a second. 'So why the walk today then?'

'Oh nothing really. I just needed some time to think.'

'Yeah, I'd imagine sitting alone in your office, thinking time must be hard to come by.'

'Tell me, is it your sarcasm that makes you so popular with people?'

'Yes I like to think so.' They smiled at each other. 'So what's up?'

'I had an Email from some producers at TBS and they want to meet with me first thing tomorrow morning. So God knows what that will be about.'

'Well I won't be much help I'm afraid. But try not to worry. You don't have any shows on TBS. or do you?'

'I don't know! I have so much work at the moment I can't even tell what shows I'm actually working on let alone what channels they're on!'

'Don't get worked up about it. Maybe you pitched something to your agent and they've passed it on to TBS instead of Fox.'

'That makes me feel loads better. The thought that I'll not only have to juggle my time between another TV show, but now I'll have to do it at a different building.'

'Someone needs a holiday.' Pandora said raising her eyebrows and prodding Seth in the arm.

'I don't need a holiday as much as I need a drink.'

'Yeah I could do with a drink too.' Pandora looked past Seth to see the same girls that laughed at her yesterday were walking by again. They stopped this time and huddled in their group occasionally glancing over at Pandora and laughing at her. It was only now Seth paid attention to her clothes. She was wearing a strappy pale pink dress with a tiered netted skirt that rested above her knees. She had a black tie that loosely hung around her neck instead of a necklace and was wearing her same ankle converse as the day before. All of a sudden the placid and calm Pandora Seth had been talking to snapped.

'Look, do you want something?'

The girls looked startled as Pandora spoke. 'No.' One of the girls sneered.

'Then care to take your giggling somewhere else?'

Some of the girls began backing off, but the ringleader of the group stayed there. 'We just can't believe you came out of your house wearing that!'

'Well when I walk out of my house naked I get arrested so I wear this to keep myself out of jail you snobs.'

'It's hideous.'

'Thank you. I was trying to copy your hideous look from yesterday so I've definitely succeeded! Now if you've got nothing else to say, why don't you and your friends move on, go back to school and learn something.'

The girls moved away and Pandora watched them as they went.

'That impressive!' Seth exclaimed. 'I'd never have the confidence to stand up to people like that.'

'It just pisses me off that people in this country can't accept individuality!'

'Well don't let the haters stop you from doing your own thing.' Seth said casually. With that Pandora started laughing uncontrollably. 'What's so funny?'

'You just said "haters"!'

'Yeah.' Seth nodded and relaxed on the bench. 'I'm looking for a new image. I'm thinking street is the way forward!'

'Was that haters with an s or a z?'

'Z obviously. And I'm thinking of getting "thug life" tattooed on my arm!'

'Life spelled L-Y-F I presume!'

'Definitely!'

The pair laughed at this. 'To be honest Seth, I think the image you'd put forward from that would be that you're an asshole!'

'Damn.' Seth clicked his fingers and shook his head in a defeatist yet sarcastic way.

Pandora looked at her watch. 'Well I have to get back to work now. It was good to talk to you again.'

She picked up her faded leather satchel and was beginning to walk away when Seth called after her. 'So what image could I get away with?'

'Go mainstream.' She said turning around and walking backwards. 'Maybe see how hipster glasses and braces look together and go from there!'

'I think I'll pass actually. I'm only just getting used to plaid shirts!'

'Fair play!' Pandora turned back around and skipped away. Seth grinned and watched her as she did. It was very unusual for him to meet someone he seemed to click with.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth's meeting with TBS came as quite a pleasant surprise. Turns out the TBS producers were massive American Dad fans and signed Seth and his crew to make the next season for their network. He was over the moon that he could redeem his team of loyal workers and give them their jobs back. Seth emailed his colleagues to tell them the news and revelled in telling some of the Fox managers as he went back to the building.

Seth couldn't stop smiling and found it difficult to work being so happy. When he saw 14:55 on his clock, he knew there was only one person he wanted to tell about the day he had had.

He walked out to what was becoming his regular bench in the park outside the Fox studios. He spotted Pandora immediately, but she looked different to usual. She was wearing a short brown dress, patterned with autumn leaves and flowers with three quarter length sleeves and a pair of matching ballet pumps. Her hair was different too. It had been brushed and neatly braided but swept to the side. She looked pretty.

'You look different.' Said Seth sitting down next to Pandora, who was writing notes in a journal.

'Yeah.' Pandora didn't look up from her work as she spoke. 'I had a meeting at work today so I thought it would be appropriate to make myself look presentable. My gay roommate gave me a makeover.'

'Job well done. You look lovely.' Seth thought he saw Pandora smile briefly but she quickly remained serious and tried to concentrate. 'So are you going to give yourself a break and talk or should I make myself scarce?'

Pandora shut her book and put it to one side. She looked straight ahead and sighed a bit like Seth had done when they first met.

'Oh I know that sigh. What's wrong?' Seth asked her.

Pandora continued to look ahead as she spoke. 'I got made redundant today.'

'Oh. Sorry to hear that.'

'Me too.' Pandora frowned, determined not to let her emotions get the better of her.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Seth asked as empathetically as he could.

'No. I really need you to take my mind off things.' Pandora sighed heavily. 'So what was the meeting about?'

'Meeting?'

'Yeah, the meeting that TBS asked you to arrange via email yesterday.'

'Oh that! Well I'm renaming my TV show 'American Dad' 'Jesus'! It's been resurrected!'

'What?'

'Pandora, 'American Dad' is being renewed on a different network! I've told all my colleagues they have their jobs back.' Seth grinned widely while Pandora nodded and smiled sadly. 'Oh shit Pandora I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.'

'It's fine. Congratulations.'

Seth paused for a few seconds. 'Things will turn around for you. Take me for example. In the last few days I've had 2 cancelled shows, had to let _a lot _of people go and felt stressed beyond belief, but look at me now; I'm reemploying half of my staff and one of my shows has come back to life!'

'That is so not taking my mind off things.' Pandora said throwing her head back.

'Ok yes. Being unemployed sucks, but it's not the end of the world!'

'It is for me! I have rent to pay and bills and food to buy. That was my income. I need my income!'

'Don't panic. Maybe you can come and work for me?'

'Work for you? Seth, you don't even know what I do.'

'You have a nice speaking voice. I could find some work for you on my show.'

'But I'm not an actress.'

'But you do need a job.'

'Look thanks, but no thanks Seth. I'm just feeling stressed at the moment. I need to pick myself up and find something alone.'

'Oh. Right. Ok that's your choice.' Seth sounded quite taken aback. Barely anyone turned him down for work on his TV shows.

'I appreciate the offer though.' Pandora smiled at him for the first time all afternoon. 'Do I really have a nice speaking voice?'

'Yes you do. It's very husky and kind of sexy.'

'Sexy?' Pandora raised her eyebrows.

'Yeah.' Seth nodded and eyed her up and down.

'That's new. I'm not sure how to respond to that.'

Suddenly out of nowhere, Seth leaned in and tried to kiss Pandora. She however quickly shuffled back before their lips had a chance to touch, leaving Seth basically kissing the air between them. He opened his eyes to find Pandora frozen still with a shocked and upset look on her face.

'Fuck you.' She said.

Seth watched, stunned, as Pandora grabbed her bag and journal and fled from the park bench. She ran down the path and disappeared into the crowds of people gathering at the park.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth hadn't stopped feeling guilty about trying to kiss Pandora. He couldn't get the shock and upset in her eyes out of his mind. Was he really that arrogant to think that she would just kiss him back? Most other women would have. But then again Pandora was not like most women.

At 14:55, Seth decided to wander down to the park bench. He didn't think Pandora would be there, but he didn't know where else to find her. He had to set the record straight with her. As he stepped out of the building, Seth saw Pandora from a distance; her auburn hair back to its bouncy, frizzy style. He stood for a minute and composed himself before taking a deep breath and walked over to where she sat. He still didn't know how he would apologize, but he knew he needed to.

Pandora was reading on the bench and only looked up when a shadow stood over her.

'Hi Pandora.'

'Mr Macfarlane. What a surprise, I was wondering when you might show up again.'

'Look, I'm just here to tell you I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. I was so out of line.'

'Keep going.' Pandora stated as her way of saying he wasn't done apologizing.

'I don't know what to say. I'm sorry I tried to kiss you. I thought we were getting on really well as mates and I took a chance that backfired.' Seth looked at Pandora who staring at him with a blank expression. 'Come on, say something. Don't make the silence awkward please. That's more than I can handle.'

'Ok, I accept your apology.' Seth breathed a sigh of relief and Pandora softened her tone. 'For the record Seth, I do happen to like you, but as a friend: a normal, happy, no funny business, strange friend. I can't stress the word friend enough.'

'Ok. Let's be friends.'

'Deal.' Seth took a seat next to her and they shook hands formally and finally relaxed in each other's company.

'Well I'm glad there are no hard feelings.' Seth said. Pandora nodded.

'None whatsoever.'

'You know, you're a really great person Pandora.'

'Why do you say that? You've only known me for 3 days now and in that time I've told a bunch of girls to go back to school, moaned to you about losing my job and told you to fuck off.'

'I understand why you did that last one, but you are a great person.'

'I think everyone deserves another chance.'

'Not many people give me a second chance unless I'm making them money.'

'Oh, I don't care about money. All I care about is that I have a book in my bag and fresh air in my lungs.'

Seth thought for a moment. 'Is that a quote from a movie?'

'I don't know, is it?'

'Yeah it is! You've reworked a '_Titanic_' quote!'

Pandora raised her eyebrows at Seth. '_Titanic_? Seriously?'

'Yeah don't you remember? Jack Dawson sat at the first class table and said _"I got everything I need right here with me. I got air in my lungs, a few blank sheets of paper."_' Seth said in his best Leonardo DiCaprio voice.

Pandora giggled. 'I can't believe you! The guy who created Family Guy is a closeted _Titanic_ fan!'

'I'm not a fan!'

'Please, you know the characters and the quotes! You are so into it!'

'I'll have you know I only watched the movie so I could make fun of it.'

'Who's saying that; you or Stewie?'

'A little bit of both.' Seth's eyes moved from side to side as he smiled at Pandora. He cleared his throat to try and change the subject. 'So are you a movie fan?'

'Yeah. Me and my housemates go to the movies all the time.'

'Did you see _Ted_ last summer?'

'Yeah. But it wasn't very good though.'

'Oh?' Seth looked at Pandora who looked straight ahead, not looking him in the eye.

'It was so bad. I mean the storyline was ok, but the jokes were mediocre, and the voice of that bear? It was just awful.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. I'd say it was an average comedy at best.'

'Huh.' Seth nodded with a serious look on his face. He turned to look at Pandora who was now smiling at him. 'That was a good one. You almost had me fooled!'

'Sorry. I couldn't resist. I did see _Ted_ though. That part was true.'

'And? What did you really think?'

'It was really, really funny. I mean when Lori started yelling _"there's a shit on my floor"_ me and my friends were laughing so hard we missed the next 20 minutes of the movie!'

'Yeah Mila made us all laugh a lot during the filming of that scene.'

'How was she not nominated for an Oscar for that? I mean saying that takes a lot of guts!'

Seth chuckled softly at Pandora's enthusiasm. 'Well I'm glad you liked the movie.'

'Seth, I loved it. If I have one teeny tiny criticism it would have to be the ending.'

'What about it?'

'It was so cheesy it nearly made me vomit.'

'Explain please!' Seth leant forward as Pandora spoke. He beamed at her as she did.

'It was just when John proposed to Lori at the end; it was so predictable. And then Patrick Stewart goes _"and John and Lori released all they really needed was each other."_ It was such a typical romantic ending.' She mimicked Patrick Stewart's voice as she spoke his line.

'Hey, it wasn't that typical!'

'It was! Although I will say, Patrick Stewart's velvety tones made it worthwhile.'

'Why wouldn't he? Jean-Luc Picard makes everything worthwhile as far as I'm concerned.'

'He is a legend! Who else could say _"__Buried deep within you__, beneath all the years of pain and anger, __there is something that has never been nurtured: the potential to make yourself a better man."_' Seth raised his eyebrows, impressed at what Pandora was coming out with. _'"And that is what it is to be human. To make yourself more than you are.__ Oh, yes - I know you. There was a time you looked at the stars and dreamed of what might be."_'

'Oh my God!' Seth exclaimed. 'I'm sitting on a park bench with a beautiful woman who quotes Star Trek!'

'Really? You're going to take it back there? After what I said about just being friends.'

'Sorry Pandora. This doesn't happen very often though.'

'Ok I get it; it's just the word beautiful. It freaks me out.'

'What would you prefer? Pretty? Attractive?'

Pandora thought briefly before replying 'How about wonderfully weird?'

'Done. You are now my wonderfully weird friend!'

'Cool.' Pandora looked down and blushed slightly. 'See? This is what I like. Hanging out and just talking. No one ever talks anymore!'

'I know. It's all texting and instant messages now.' As soon as Seth finished his sentence his iPhone beeped. 'Case and point!' he said getting his phone out and looking at the message.

'For fucks sake!' Seth muttered under his breath as he furiously texted back.

'That doesn't sound good.' Pandora said.

'Sorry, it's my sister. I'm meant to be upstairs for a Family Guy table read.'

'Well what are you waiting for? Times a ticking!' Pandora tapped her watch making Seth smile.

'You're right. Shall we say we'll meet here at the same time tomorrow?'

'Let me just check my work schedule. Yes, all free!' she said looking at her diary sarcastically. Seth looked at her intently waiting for a genuine answer. 'Oh seriously?'

'Yes I think so. I like having this meeting as part of my routine. I'm getting used to seeing you here.'

'I guess I'll see you here tomorrow then Seth.'

'It's a date.' Without thinking Seth leant across and kissed Pandora on the cheek. 'I'm sorry; I know I shouldn't have done that.'

Before he could say anything else, Pandora took control and pulled Seth towards her and kissed him on the lips. It was only for a few seconds, and when Pandora broke apart, she simply said 'that was nice actually. I should have let you do that yesterday after all.'

Seth was shocked to say the least, but happy. They spoke with smiles as Seth got up to leave. He looked back at Pandora who was reading _'Hannibal' _with a cheeky smile on her face. To anyone else, she would have looked like a psycho, but to Seth, Pandora was definitely one of a kind.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth had kept Pandora's kiss a secret from his family and colleagues. They were starting to get suspicious as to where he went every day at 14:55. Seth told them it was none of their business as to where he was going or who he was meeting. It surprised him that nobody had thought to go looking just outside of the building where he worked.

But Seth didn't ponder on this thought for long. All he could think about was Pandora's kiss. She kissed him because she wanted to. And it was sincere; as if she wanted to show Seth that she genuinely cared about him. It made sense because he was beginning to care for her. She was the first person to offer Seth a chance to speak his mind and free his worries. Other women were always so self-absorbed, but Pandora was willing to listen to Seth; which was an entirely new experience for him.

As it was now almost embedded into his afternoon routine, Seth left his office at 14:55 to go and see Pandora. He had had a fairly good morning (in that he was feeling so positive even the most stressful parts of his day were turning out to be pretty good) and as soon as he saw Pandora under their tree, a massive smile spread across his face. His day was getting even better.

'Fancy seeing you here!' Seth said as he approached her.

'Hi!' Pandora stood up and the two hugged before sitting down next to each other as they normally did.

'Are you ok?'

'I'm fine. Thank you, how are you?'

'Good.'

'Good.'

'Are you sure.'

'Yeah.' Pandora sighed. 'I bought a cappuccino from Starbucks earlier today which was really good and I finished it so put my cup down, then forgot I finished it and picked it up again to take a sip and it was empty and now I'm feeling coffee deprived!'

'Yeah I hate it when you forget you've drank your cappuccino. I always feel like that when I'm looking at the bottom of my glass of Jack!' Pandora chuckled softly. 'Is there anything else? You're not feeling guilty about our kiss yesterday are you? Because you have nothing to feel guilty about!'

'It's just this.' She held out a copy of People magazine.

'Jennifer Aniston and Justin Theroux wedding plans. Pandora why are you showing me this?'

'Turn to page 40.' She instructed. Seth did as he was told and was faced with a double page spread of himself and Pandora kissing. The first pictures were of him making a move and of Pandora running off; the others were of Pandora bringing his face to hers the previous day.

'Wow, umm. I can't believe that was printed so quickly. Usually the internet gets hold of it first, then the magazines.'

'Yeah, yeah, it's all over TMZ and Perez too.'

'Damn. I'm so sorry for bringing you into this.' Seth put the magazine down. 'I should have warned you the paparazzi tend to hang out around the Fox building.'

'Oh I knew they hang around here. This is the type of place student photographers come with butterfly nets and tranquillizer guns!'

Seth chuckled. 'At least they had the decency to stand behind a tree and do it, rather than harass us with their microphones and notepads.'

'That is so true! I mean who says paparazzi have to be rude? They can be polite too!'

'Is there anything I can do? If you're uncomfortable with the media attention, I can put a stop to it.'

'No it's ok. I'm a tough girl, I can handle it. Independent woman and all that jazz!'

'Rock on!' Seth punched the air.

'You can't get away with that move.' Pandora said shaking her head. 'You're classic Rat Pack man not punk rocker.'

'I know, I just thought I'd give it a go.'

'You tried!' Pandora said sympathetically.

'So that's street and punk rocker I can cross of my list for a new image!'

'Don't worry we can still try hippy, designer and nerdy. Or Goth!' Pandora said, her eyes widening with anticipation.

'No thanks Pandora. I'm sticking with what I know.'

'Coward.' She said playfully.

'You're damn right!'

She laughed. 'Well good job taking my mind off being an "It Girl" for 30 seconds.'

'What does that article say anyway?'

Pandora picked up the article Seth had placed between them, and read aloud. '_"Seth Macfarlane was seen outside Fox studios with a significantly younger woman chatting casually before upsetting her enough to make her leave. However the Family Guy creator, aged 40, managed to continue his good luck streak when the unidentified auburn haired beauty returned planting a kiss on the animator's lips. The couple have been seen meeting in the park for number of days now, but both parties have yet to comment on what will become of them."_'

'Age is very important to journalists isn't it?' Seth said as Pandora finished reading.

'At least they know who you are; I'm just significantly younger unidentified woman!'

'Look on the bright side; you're younger, not 40.'

'You've got a point. It's always comforting for me to know that no matter how bad life gets, at least I'm not 40!'

'Hey, I know I started the joke, but I'm over it now, can we move on please?'

'Ok, chill! Remember, you might be getting older but an unidentified auburn "beauty" kissed you yesterday!' Pandora sarcastically said the word beauty using her fingers to make quotation marks as she did.

'I don't know why you have to be sarcastic at the word beauty.' Seth said, shaking his head in disbelief.

'Here we go.' Pandora sighed.

'What?'

'You're just going to be like Jay and tell me I'm being stupid.'

'I don't know who Jay is.' Seth said very matter of factly.

'Jay is one of my housemates. Works at Barnes and Noble, dreams of a career in fashion, is so gay he probably qualifies as the eighth wonder of the world!'

'Oh is he the one who gave you a makeover a few days ago?'

'Yeah! He'd be perfect as an assistant buyer for somewhere like Ralph Lauren or as a stylist for Michael Kors don't you think?'

'Right, first of all Pandora, I don't know anything about fashion and what constitutes being a stylist; second of all, we are getting off topic.'

'We didn't have a topic.' Pandora was acting very stubborn not wanting Seth to mention beauty.

'Don't play the idiot Pandora! You know too well I didn't like you being sarcastic when you quoted beauty from that magazine!' Pandora looked annoyed but said nothing. 'You really need to learn how to take a compliment.'

'Why do you care if I don't think that beauty is an appropriate word to describe me?'

'I care because I actually do think you're beautiful!' Seth said very quickly. 'And it saddens me a bit because you don't actually realize just how beautiful you are.'

'I know you're being serious but I still don't believe you.'

'Why the hell not?'

'Because I don't know how to do my make up properly like most girls and leave the house most days looking no better than Pennywise the Clown, my hair is so crazy you could probably see it from outer space and I'm always going to be a little bit fat! And you, you're well… an insanely good looking guy who can have any girl he wants but instead is sitting on a park bench talking to a weird girl in a multi-coloured sweater, ripped jeans and glasses.'

'I don't understand.'

'I don't believe you when you say I'm beautiful because it doesn't make sense to me.'

Seth looked shocked that someone who could be so confident in every other aspect of her life could be so insecure about her looks. He didn't know what to say to make her believe him.

'Ok Pandora, I'm going to be honest with you. I can't get any girl I want. In fact when I do see someone I like and the miracle does happen that I manage to get her, either she only wants the publicity or the money. And it drives me crazy, but then I met you. You knew who I was instantly and for the first time _ever_ you asked me if I was ok and let me talk to you without passing any judgment. You don't treat me like a celebrity; you treat me like a friend. So on that first meeting, I decided I liked you because you were so different. And it had nothing to do with your looks.'

'Wow.' Pandora choked. 'You really mean that don't you?'

'Yes. I think you're beautiful inside as well as out.'

'I think you're becoming soft Macfarlane!' Pandora said with a laugh and wiping a tear away at the same time. 'Thank you.' She reached over and squeezed his hand.

'You're welcome.' Seth paused for a short while. 'Now that that's all out in the open, do you want to go and get another cappuccino? My treat!'

Pandora smiled at him. 'Believe me Seth I would love too, but I can't. I'm getting ready for a fashion show Jay is putting on tonight.'

'That's fine. We'll just have to go out tomorrow afternoon and get a cappuccino then!'

'It's a date!' Pandora said smiling. 'Oh God! Is it weird I just referred to us getting a cappuccino as a date?'

'Not at all. A date it is!'

Seth and Pandora smiled at each other. Just as the silence was about to get awkward, Pandora cleared her throat and got up.

'Well I'll see you tomorrow I guess!'

'Cool. Same place, same time?'

'Obviously!' Pandora fiddled with the handle on her satchel. Seth leant on the back of his lace less Converse. 'Us meeting up tomorrow isn't going to be weird is it?' She asked.

'No. Of course not.'

'Good.'

Seth put his arms out inviting Pandora in for a hug, which she accepted. He delicately kissed her cheek before they parted. Neither were sure where their friendship was going, but then again the not knowing, was making it all the more exciting.


	6. Chapter 6

Seth rushed to get his work finished the next day. He was excited at the prospect of meeting Pandora for a date, but work was stressing him out (not a good combination before a date!) As the morning went on and he continued rushing around to meet Pandora on time, he thought about what their date would be like. Would it be weird? No of course it wouldn't be. They had already had an awkward moment went she refused his kiss, and they got past that. It would be fine. They liked each other.

He found himself constantly looking at his watch whilst in a table read. The cast noticed he was anxiously tapping his foot under the table. When it was over, Seth made his excuses and dashed out of the room and back to his office. He looked at his clock and saw it was 14:30. Pandora would already be there. He grabbed his iPad, wallet and iPhone, and strode past the turning heads of his colleagues, who were craning to get a look as to where he was going.

Without thinking, Seth headed to the Starbucks located at the entrance of the Fox building. He was going to bring Pandora here for coffee, but knew his friends would be making their way down, having seen People magazine; just to get a look at her. He hastily ordered two cappuccinos and lots of sugary snacks and made his way to the park bench to see that Pandora was just settling down. She'd understand why he didn't want to go out to a coffee bar.

'I thought, instead of going to get the coffee, why don't I bring the coffee to us?'

'Cheesy line, but ok. Thanks.' Pandora said as he handed her a cappuccino.

'I hope this is ok, but I like this spot. It's almost like this is our bench!'

'Yeah it is! At this point I'd wrestle my own mother to the ground just to make sure I got my favourite seat at 2:30!'

'Wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of you.'

'No probably not. But to tell you the truth, I talk the talk, but when it comes down to it, I wouldn't have the guts to punch or wrestle anyone. I'm more of an 'I'll shoot you down with words' kind of girl.'

'That was one of the most honest things I've ever heard!'

'Yep. I'm a terrible liar hence the reason I never became an actress!'

Seth laughed. 'I didn't know what you'd like so I decided to get a mixture of goodies.'

'Oh wow!' Pandora exclaimed as Seth put down sugar and sweeteners, followed by mini muffins, brownies, shortbread biscuits and cookies in between them. 'Do you need a sugar rush or something?'

'Why would you think that? Just because I bought the entire menu from Starbucks?'

'Well that and the fact I've just watched you put four sugars in your coffee.'

Seth took a sip of coffee. 'Sugar is good.'

'Something tells me you have something on your mind again.' Pandora took a bite of brownie and raised her eyebrows. 'Do you want to talk about it?' she said with a mouthful of chocolate.

'No it's ok. I don't want to bore you with my moaning about my job.'

'Oh it's a job situation. Here, eat this.' Pandora handed him a cookie, which he accepted and gratefully ate. 'What have they done now?'

'Word is now out that American Dad is being renewed on a different network, so Fox, naturally, _had _to write an article on it, and some of the comments I've been getting from people who watch it is starting to make me think I've made a mistake.'

'Well, I'm quite good at putting a good spin on a bad situation, so what have people been saying?'

Seth pulled out his iPad and got his web browser up on the screen and loaded the homepage.

'I didn't know you could get Wi-Fi this far away from the building.'

'There are a quite a few buildings around us so normally I can pick something up. Ah here we go. _"Quit while you're ahead Macfarlane, American Dad is nothing special."_'

'He meant to say "isn't anything special" so don't be intimidated by bad grammar.'

'Another one from someone who called himself RadioJoey26 said _"American Dad is a rip-off of Family Guy which is a rip-off of The Simpsons! The jokes are weak but the storylines are weaker."_'

'If RadioJoey26 wants storylines, he shouldn't be watching cartoons; he needs to start watching shows like Homeland instead.'

'And this is the one that kind of got to me: _"American Dad is the most annoying show on earth. Seth Macfarlane is about as funny as an axe between the eyes!"_'

'You could see that as criticism _or_ you could see it as a compliment.'

'Explain?'

'Well think about it: to John Cleese and Eric Idle from Monty Python, an axe between the eyes is actually very funny!'

Seth laughed and put the iPad away. 'You're incredible, you know that?'

'How?'

'All of these people writing shit about my TV show and you manage to make me feel better about it.'

'Well criticism can get you down, no matter what you do for a living. But you have got to let this go! You're one of the smartest people in the state.'

'I'm not. Neil Tyson and Bill Maher are smart people!'

'Yeah but, come on! Only you would be able to make a living off telling fart jokes and taking the piss out of celebrities _and_ have a Grammy nominated album _and_ use that influence to bring Cosmos back!'

'That is such a mixture. Have I really done all that?'

Pandora nodded. 'Yes. And if we add Ted, Comedy Central Roasts and A Million Ways to die in the West to that list, that, my friend is your life's work!'

'That is terrifying when you line it up like that.'

'I think it's great. You've actually done everything you want in your career. Job well done!' Pandora said playfully punching Seth in the arm.

'Changing the subject, how did the fashion show go last night?'

'It was great, actually.'

'Good. Did you do any modelling?'

'Yes. Yes I did.'

'Lots of dresses I presume.'

'You presume wrong actually. It was a lingerie show.'

'Lingerie?' Seth looked at Pandora with wide eyes.

'Yeah, I was modelling Calvin Klein and Victoria's Secret lingerie.'

Seth raised his eyebrows. 'So you basically were wearing nothing but underwear?'

'I wore heels too.' Pandora said closing her eyes briefly. She opened them to find Seth staring at her with his mouth slightly open. 'I'm kidding Seth!'

Seth quickly snapped back to reality when he realised Pandora had been teasing him. 'So no lingerie?'

'No it was a family show. I can't believe you fell for that!'

'Don't be so proud of yourself. I'm the most gullible guy in LA!' Seth shook his head. 'Damn, in my head you're looking pretty good in Victoria's Secret.'

'Ha! No way. I have nowhere near enough body confidence to wear lingerie on stage in front of people. I have too many wobbly bits!'

'See that's a shame, I happen to be a huge fan of wobbly bits!'

'Ok, it sounds weird when I say it, but I just sounds gay when you say it.'

Seth thought for a second. 'Yeah I suppose that does actually. Let me rephrase that.' He cleared his throat. 'I have a fondness for love handles.'

'Um…ok then.'

'You understand I'm not actually gay, right? As a matter of fact I am a big supporter of LGBT rights.'

'I know you're not gay. And yes I did know about your support for gay rights. I think that's fantastic. People need to open their minds.'

'Yeah they do.'

'You've heard me mention my friend Jay, haven't you?' Seth nodded. 'He's one of the most honest, supportive and kind people I've ever met in my life, and yet people who don't even know him treat him like a second class citizen.'

'I've seen that happen a lot. It's appalling.'

'And whenever those evangelical preachers spot him in the city centre they're always like "we can save your soul from the eternal pits of hell!" It's seriously offensive how there are still people who think like that.'

'It's like you said; people can't accept individuality.'

Pandora smiled widely. 'No one has ever quoted me back before! It feels good!'

'Well I'm definitely getting to know a lot about you now. Hey, are you….no. Forget I said anything.'

'What? What were you going to ask?'

'Nothing. It's a touchy subject.'

'Oh come on, we've talked about gay rights and my wobbly bits, you can ask me something else if you want.'

'What are your religious views?'

'I can see a church from my bedroom window.' Pandora answered seriously.

Seth laughed. 'That's a good joke. I might have to use that in Family Guy!'

'Well if you do, I'm expecting payment!'

'Seriously though. Do you believe in a type of religion?'

'No. I don't.'

'So you're an atheist as well?'

'I'm not an atheist. I call myself a non-believer. Mainly because I don't feel like I can't call myself an atheist as I can think of at least three times in my life where I have found comfort in religion. And actually, I find some of it quite fascinating.'

'That's so honest.'

'Thank you.'

'Shall we talk about politics now?'

'I know very little about politics so you'll need to find another person to chat about that with.'

'Fine. I will do!' They sat in silence for no more than a minute while they finished their coffees and snacks. 'I hope you don't think I'm being too forward by saying this, but I'd really like to take you out on a proper date.'

'But I like our little ones.'

'So do I. I just think it would be nice to go out for a coffee or something with an actual table in the middle.'

'Ok. Sure, how does 5 days from now sound?'

'I have to wait 5 days to take you out? Are you playing hard to get or something?'

'It's not that, I have a lot going on for the next few days.'

'Can I help you out at all? Help speed up the process?'

'Thanks but no thanks. It's preparing for job interviews so I just rather have something to look forward to.'

'In that case, be prepared to be swept off your feet!'

'Ok then, I'll practise my Bonnie Tyler because I'm holding out for a hero myself!' Pandora winked at Seth who chuckled.

'I swear it's like you have just moved here from Quahog. You're an honorary Griffin!'

'Thanks. I'm going put that on my blog!'

'So you won't be free properly for 5 days?'

'Sorry.'

'Got it. So have you got time tomorrow? Shall we meet here again?'

'Yes, I'd like that.'

'Good me too.'

They both sat in silence again, but this time it was a little more awkward. Pandora started putting the rubbish in a paper bag.

'You don't have to worry about that Pandora, I can put away.'

'It's fine.'

Seth began helping her and grazed her hand as he tried. He continued by holding it gently and at the same time, they both looked up at each other.

'You have really beautiful eyes.' Pandora said to Seth, looking intently at the dark brown eyes that looked back at her.

Seth said nothing but leant in and kissed her lips. It didn't last long and even when they pulled apart; it stayed, lasting on both their lips. Seth tried to kiss her again, but Pandora looked up and removed her hand from his, then looked away.

'Oh shit.'

'That's not something I really want to hear.' Seth said, trying remain positive.

Pandora was gathering up her things and got up ready to leave. 'Not you. That was good, it was a good kiss. But there's a camera behind that tree so I think there is a photographer with it and I'm very aware it's there! So I'll see you tomorrow Seth. Thanks for the coffee!'

She tried to smile, but Seth watched Pandora walk away in a hurry, covering her face with her hand. Seth turned around to see the camera man snap a few more shots of Pandora and himself. He gave Seth a thumbs up and a cheeky smile. Seth didn't smile. He was seconds away from kissing Pandora properly and this man had ruined it for him, for the sake of a cheap picture and a few dollars.

'Cheers mate, you're lovely!' Seth said sarcastically to him and scowling before walking back to his office.


	7. Chapter 7

As predicted, Seth found more pictures of him and Pandora kissing online. He didn't know what to do about the paparazzi. They were ruining every chance he had to kiss Pandora. But maybe he was being a bit too careless meeting her in a public place every day.

By 14:55, Seth needed to see how Pandora felt about being dragged into the limelight the way she was. It must be awful for her not being used to it. Seth, after all, had learned how to block it out. He stepped out of the building into gentle rain consumed with these thoughts, but despite this, he smiled the closer he got to Pandora. The park was much quieter than normal, but she was always there. In her favourite spot.

'Did you see the pictures?' Seth asked as he hugged her.

'Yeah.'

'I'm sorry Pandora.'

'Don't be, it's not your fault. It's not like you're famous or anything. Oh wait a second…'

'The sarcasm never stops with you!'

'You love it!' she said, finally breaking their embrace.

'Seriously Pandora, what do you want me to do about the paparazzi?'

'Uh, look to the sky Macfarlane.' She said pointing up. Seth did as he was told but was confused. He looked back down and just shrugged his shoulders. 'The thunder clouds! People with cameras don't come out when it's raining.'

'Very true.' The rain was getting heavier and their clothes were no match for the showers. A clap of thunder burst through otherwise peacefulness of the park making Pandora eye Seth suspiciously.

'Don't sing it!'

'Sing what?' he said grinning.

'You know very well what.'

'Oh, do you mean "when you hear the sound of thunder…"'

'Yes that!'

'But it's perfect for this occasion!'

'Not as good as _"I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain"_'

'"_What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again."_' Seth joined in the singing with his deep, velvety voice and took Pandora's hand and spun her around as they continued to sing together.

'"_I'm laughing at clouds so dark up above"_'

'"_The sun's in my heart and I'm ready for love."_' Seth sung that line sincerely and pulled Pandora close to him. She looked at him and smiled as if she was waiting for him to kiss her. He held her and cupped her cheek. 'Have you ever been kissed in the rain?'

'No, but I have a feeling that's about to change.' Before she knew it Seth had brought their lips together as her heart skipped a beat. She had forgotten what it was like to kiss someone properly and allowed him to kiss her more deeply. Had it not been for another loud clap of thunder, it would have been a wonderfully, romantic moment. Pandora abruptly stopped kissing Seth at the roar in the clouds and smiled at him. 'We should probably go inside.'

'Sure come with me.' Seth took Pandora's hand and they ran to the Fox building, shrieking with excitement every time the thunder rumbled above. By the time they made it into the building they noticed for the first rime how wet they both were and they giggled when they looked at each other in the light of the lobby.

A soaking wet Pandora and Seth got into the elevator to the 16th floor. It stopped along the way to let people in. Seth kept Pandora firmly wrapped in his coat and with her arms wrapped around his waist; she then rested her head against his shoulder. The doors opened to a surprisingly empty 16th floor, but Seth was grateful for this.

'Ok, there aren't many people about,' he whispered, 'so if we can just make the short walk to my office I think we'll be fine.'

'Ok.' Pandora whispered back. 'Let me just get my whip and pistol out in case we're attacked on the way.'

'Kinky!'

Pandora raised her eyebrows. 'It was an Indiana Jones reference!'

'We'll see!' Seth said putting his hand on her back and guiding her through. 'So far so good.' He said as they walked past recording booths and conference rooms. A few people greeted Seth, but took no notice of Pandora. But that was the way she liked it; being inconspicuous.

'Almost there.' Seth reached for the handle of his office door and opened it, but before they were able to step in, they were stopped.

'Seth!' he turned around to find his sister Rachael standing in front of him.

'Rach!' Seth said back. Rachael all of a sudden pulled her brother in for a long hug, taking him by surprise but he hugged her back. 'Everything alright Rachael? This is a bit out of character for you.'

'Oh I'm fine. I'm fine. Oooh, you're all wet!' She said letting go of her brother and retreating ever so slightly. 'Bella and Spencer both have the flu so I'm rushing around like crazy, but it's so good to see you!' she spotted Pandora over Seth's shoulder looking at them, smiling. 'Oh sorry. My big brother is being awfully rude and not introducing us.'

'Pandora Palmer.' She said holding out her hand.

'I'm Rachael. Seth's younger but more talented sister!' she said shaking hands with Pandora.

'Yeah what she means is Pandora, is that I taught her everything she knows.'

'Either that or you're taking credit for all of Rachael's hard work!'

'I like this one, Seth!' Rachael exclaimed. 'Anyway, I'm going to get back to the family. Tends to fall apart when I'm not there! It was lovely to meet you Pandora.'

'Good to meet you too.'

'See you later then Seth.'

'Bye Rach. Wait,' he said holding on to his sister's arm stopping her. 'Are you sure everything's ok.'

'Uh huh.' She nodded. 'I have to go give Bella her medicine.' And with that Rachael disappeared. Seth watched her go and worried as she went. Pandora stood behind Seth and watched her also.

'She seems sad.' Pandora said. 'I know that smile. She was putting on a brave face.'

'Yeah she was.' Seth put his arm around Pandora, squeezing her gently. Realising she was still wet, he turned to her. 'We need to get warm.' Seth said. Seth shut the door to his office and took his coat off. He watched Pandora remove her cardigan. Seth took it from her and gave her one of his sweaters. It drowned her in size but she looked so cosy in the fleecy layers.

'Do you want some coffee?' he asked her.

'That would be lovely.'

Seth left his office and Pandora walked over to his desk. She didn't understand a lot of the paperwork on there but that wasn't the reason she was at the desk. She had spotted Seth's large leather chair. She sat in it and to her delight, it did what she wanted.

Seth came back into his office holding two cups of coffee and raised his eyebrows at what he saw. Pandora was happily spinning around in his chair, singing to herself.

'"_I'm spinning around, move out of my way, I know you're feeling me 'cuz you like it like this!"_' she stopped when she saw Seth standing there and giggled.

'Spinning in a chair to Kylie Minogue, you just keep getting cooler and cooler!'

'Says the man who knew that was a Kylie song!'

'Must you always have the last word?'

'Damn straight!'

Seth held a cup of coffee out to her. She stood up and took it from him and took a drink. They took a seat on the leather couch Seth had on the other side of his office. Pandora kicked her shoes off and curled up, leaning against the arm rest. Seth sat a little bit apart from her, but looked at her affectionately as she drank her coffee. Pandora put her cup on the floor when she finished and huddled up in Seth's oversized sweater.

'What?' Pandora said when she saw Seth looking at her.

'You look so comfy!'

'Your sweater is so warm.'

'It's one of my best!'

'I didn't expect anything other than the best from you.'

Seth flashed a smile. Feeling ready to make a move, Pandora shuffled over and snuggled into Seth's chest. He held her firmly around the waist and shoulders.

'You know Seth, I never do this.'

'Do what?'

'Let my guard down so easily.'

'Why do you keep your guard up so high anyway? What could you possibly have to worry about?' Pandora kept silent. 'Has someone hurt you in the past?'

She nodded against him. 'His name was Jerry. We were together since high school and had moved in together after college. He used to tell me that he loved me and I thought he was the one. Then one night, I was working late at a bar to try and make ends meet and we had a fight before my shift and when I got to work I was so upset they sent me home. Then I came back to find him and my best friend Alison stark naked on the floor at it like rabbits.'

'Jesus Christ! What a thing to happen.'

'6 years we were together and he does that after we had one stupid fight, can you believe it?'

'That's awful. Must have been a killer losing two people you loved like that.'

'Yep. Luckily Jay took me in and introduced me to his housemates Caissie and Lawrence and I've been there ever since. They've been so great to me these last 2 years.'

'They sound like great friends.'

'Yep. When the stakes are down, it helps to have friends.'

Seth squeezed Pandora, making her look up at him. He leant forward and kissed her softly on the lips. She was becoming accustomed to his kiss and was beginning to enjoy the genuine adoration that came with them. As their kiss became deeper, Pandora moved so she was sitting upright. She felt Seth move to plant kisses on her neck and knew where he wanted it to head.

'No.' she said simply. Seth looked up at her. He stopped their kiss. 'I know where this is going, I just can't right now.'

'Ok.' Seth frowned and looked down, but felt Pandora's hands cup his face.

'I'm not ruling it out in the future, just not now. Not while I'm still cold and wet and have knotty hair.'

'I don't care about that.'

'Well I do. I want it to be perfect.'

'You are to me.' He kissed her with more passion this time. Pandora moaned softly, relishing the intensity by wrapping her legs around his waist. They clung to each other tightly. It was amazing what rain could lead to. And it was perfect. At least it was until they were disturbed again.

They quickly broke their kiss and sat in stunned silence as a harsh tapping beat against the door to Seth's office, followed by a man's voice.

'Seth? Seth? I'm coming in!'

'Uh, just a sec!' Pandora quickly shuffled of Seth and smoothed herself down as he stood up and opened the door ajar. The man outside burst into Seth's office, taking no notice of Pandora who was now awkwardly perched on the edge of her seat.

'Seth we need help in the writer's room, the FCC isn't happy with our latest episode pitch and if we don't get this Family Guy episode finished by the end of the night, we're going to lose a lot of money! We're all stressed and have run out of ideas, mate. We need your input in this!'

Seth looked over at Pandora who was now gathering up her things. 'John, can't you see I have company?'

John looked over at Pandora who had turned around and was facing them. 'Sorry, sorry. Didn't realise.' He took a step forward. 'John Viener, nice to meet you.'

'Pandora.' She shook his hand and then turned to Seth. 'I'm going to leave you guys to it.'

'No there's no need for you to leave Pandora. Stay.'

'Seth its fine. They need you and I'll just be in the way. It's fine. I'll find a way for you to make it up to me.'

She stroked Seth's arm and left his office swiftly, shutting the door behind her. She heard him speak in angry muffled tones as she walked away. _('That was really rude John.')_ But despite the last 2 minutes of drama, she felt hopeful. Hopeful that she may be able to finally let her guard down completely.


	8. Chapter 8

Seth was still livid. He could have had Pandora there and then yesterday, but another obstacle in the form of a work colleague had stopped them this time. If it wasn't the paparazzi getting in the way of their relationship, it was his job. But it didn't matter. The rain had cleared and it was a bright autumn day and soon he would be going down to meet Pandora again. She would understand. She knew the troubles Seth had at dating, so he was confident she could look past it.

At 14:55 Seth walked outside to the park. He walked towards the park bench they used to meet at, but today it was empty. No frizzy hair or thick glasses her occupying the bench. It was empty. Seth looked at his watch. It had just gone three in the afternoon. Normally she was here reading her book, but she wasn't. Seth sat down anyway, thinking that she was running late. He waited for her, but she didn't turn up.

Seth waited for Pandora for the best part of an hour before he admitted defeat. She wasn't coming today. Holding his head up, he walked back to his office. On his way, he wondered why she hadn't met him today. Was it the kiss? Had he overstepped the mark by inviting her up? Was she intimidated by the way Seth had told her she was perfect? All these thoughts went through his mind. It was driving him crazy. He needed a drink.

'Hey Seth!' he turned around to see Rachael standing in the doorway as he was pouring himself a drink.

'Rach! I wasn't expecting you!'

She shrugged her shoulders. 'I forgot something yesterday.' She said holding a script in the air. 'You're starting early.' She said pointing out Seth's large glass of Jack.

'Well, its 5'o'clock in half an hour! Do you want one?'

'No it's ok. Bella and Spencer are still sick so I should be getting home.'

'Come on! Just stay for 5 minutes and have a drink with your big brother!'

Rachael smiled. 'Ok, just one!' Seth handed her a large Jack as well. 'Thanks.' She took a drink and sat down opposite Seth.

'You look like you need that.'

'Yeah. Married life and motherhood is wearing me out. What's your drink in aid of?' Seth looked down at the bottom of his glass. 'Is it about that girl from yesterday?'

'Yeah. I've been meeting her for the past week outside and for the first time, she wasn't there.'

'Oh my god! Were you stood up? That's a first!'

'I wasn't stood up! Technically we didn't arrange a meeting but normally we just end up in the same place at the same time. It's just what we do.'

'Oh right. Who is she then? Is she a friend or someone you're trying to employ?'

'No she's just a girl I met randomly.'

'Are you in love with her?'

'NO! I mean not yet. I have feelings for her yes and I think maybe one day I could love her. But I don't really know how to bring that up.'

'You must be falling for her if you're talking about her like that.'

'I don't know why though Rach! She has been there, every day for the last week. I don't know why though.' Seth looked at Rachael who was, as always, listening to him. She had always been there when he was feeling rough. He felt now it was his turn. 'Anyway, enough about me. How are you really?'

'Fine.' She said bluntly.

'No you're not. Rachael, I've been watching you, you're looking more tired by the day, you're losing weight and you're not as happy as you used to be. Tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help you.'

Rachael's eyes began to water and she refilled her glass. 'Ok. I'm probably just making a big deal out of nothing, but this whole full time mother, wife and actress thing is wearing me out! I know spencer is sick so he can't help it right now, but I feel in over my head at the moment and I think I just need a couple of days off!' she took a deep breath relieved at what she had just said, but in horror. 'I can't believe I just said that!'

'Rach, it's ok.' Seth got up and hugged his tearful sister. 'Have you told Spencer how you feel?'

'Have you told Pandora how you feel?' Seth shook his head. They let go and Rachael sat back down. She clearly didn't want to talk so changed the subject back to Pandora. 'She seems like a nice girl.'

'Yeah, she is nice.'

'She seems a little bit weird.' Rachael said choosing her words carefully.

'You got that from meeting her for 2 minutes yesterday?' Rachael nodded. 'Well you're not wrong there. She is as mad as a box of frogs!'

'Really?' Rachael asked, smiling.

'Oh yeah. Her dress sense is bizarre, she reads Hannibal with a massive smile on her face, she watches horror movies when she can't sleep, sings in the rain and yesterday I left her in my office for a couple of minutes and when I came back she was spinning around in my chair to a Kylie Minogue song!'

'Oh my God that's hilarious! Can she sing?'

'She's not great, but she can hold a tune.'

'So, is she your girlfriend?' Rachael asked cautiously.

Seth shook his head. 'No. not yet anyway.' He took another long drink. 'Tell you the truth Rach, I miss her right now.'

'Wow. I've never seen you like this. A week ago you were worried about work and now you can't get Pandora off your mind.'

'Yep. See how great your situation is compared to mine?'

'I wouldn't go that far.'

'I don't mean it like that Rach!'

'How do you mean it?'

'I just don't think you and Spencer realise what an unusual situation you have. To actually find someone you love. Despite this rough patch you're going through right now, you two are the luckiest people I know. Hell even Dad has managed to move on!'

Rachael smiled weakly. 'You'll find her Seth. Maybe now, maybe in ten years from now, but she'll turn up.'

'You think?'

'Yeah. I may not believe in God but I do believe in love! I know I've spent our brother-sister chat moaning about being a wife and mother, but I love Spencer and Bella more than anything. They're my soul mates!'

'You watch way too many chick flicks!'

'I know. It happens to be true though. And I _do_ believe that one day you'll meet the love of your life and when you do, I'll have to bite my tongue so I don't say _'I told you so'_.'

Seth laughed softly. 'We should talk more about this kind of stuff.'

'I know.' Rachael finished her drink off. 'I'd better be going now. Thanks Seth.'

'You're going?'

'I did say 5 minutes and I have a sick child at home. And Bella's still sick!' they both laughed.

'Not one of your best!'

'I know.'

'Talk to Spencer. Tell him how you feel.'

'I will. Talk to Pandora. Tell her how _you_ feel.'

'Ok.'

'See you then.' Rachael hugged her brother again and headed for the door. 'Call her now!'

'I would, except I don't have her number.'

'Oh Seth, you idiot!'

'Shut up, you!' they smiled at each other. Rachael left and Seth got back to work.

He thought about Pandora not showing up, but then thought if his sister and her husband could go through a rough patch and still love each other regardless, he could find it in him to talk to Pandora about how he felt. He would just have to be persistent and keep hoping that she would be there tomorrow. And if she wasn't, he knew he had Rachael to go to instead.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, when Seth went into work, he worried constantly. He knew he needed to tell Pandora how he felt about her, but how would he be able to do that? She might not show up again and if that happened, he didn't know where she lived nor had any other way of contacting her. He needed to see if she was at the park bench and today, he would be bold enough to ask for her number. He still worried she wouldn't be there and by only 14:00 he was heading out of his office to go looking for her. His staff noticed he as agitated and tried asking him what was wrong as he left in a hurry, but he said nothing. He was wishing Pandora would be there.

As Seth walked out of the Fox building, he hoped that Pandora would be there. As their park bench came into view, his heart skipped a beat as he saw the familiar pink ankle converse and head of bushy hair behind a book. He felt like he wanted to run to her. As he got closer to her, Pandora looked up from her book. She waved at him with a smile on her face and put her book away as he approached her.

'You're back.'

'Yeah I'm back.' Pandora stood opposite Seth awkwardly. 'I'm sorry.'

'Me too.' Seth said.

'For what?'

'I don't know, but that's usually how I respond when something like this happens. I've been thinking that you not meeting me here yesterday must have been my fault in some way.'

'Don't be sorry you did nothing wrong. But that John guy could come and apologise. Did he realise what he was interrupting when he walked in your office the other day?'

'I didn't tell him, but he did have a rough idea.'

'Oh I forgot, I still have your sweater. It was a bit messy by the time I got home because it was still raining and drivers don't swerve when they see muddy puddles and, you can probably figure out the rest.'

'That's fine.' Seth and Pandora sat down next to each other, like they had been doing since they met.

'How is Rachael now? Have you talked to her?'

'Yeah. She is going through a bit of a stressful time holding down a full time job and looking after her husband a daughter while they are both sick. I'm going to let her have some time off when they are better so she can have a rest herself.'

'So she's ok?'

'She will be.' She looked down. He was unsure if he could tell Pandora how he felt at that moment, so he said nothing. Pandora noticed the silence was about to get awkward so she spoke this time.

'Yeah, so anyway, I'm sorry about yesterday.'

'It's ok. I realised I never reminded you to meet me here.'

'I was going to come. I really was, and then something kind of came up that I couldn't avoid.'

'Where were you?'

'I had a job interview.'

'That's great!'

'Yeah. It was my first ever Skype interview. It was so weird.'

'Skype?'

'Yeah, it's a piece of software that allows you to have a conversation with someone over the internet whilst viewing them over a webcam!' Pandora said sarcastically.

'Thank you "Miss Google web search!" Let me rephrase; why was the interview over Skype?'

'Well I was called for an interview yesterday morning at 10am, but the place I had to be is, let's say not very close by, so they said they would interview me over Skype at 14:30 that afternoon, which is why I wasn't here.'

Seth nodded and smiled. 'How did it go?'

'I think it went ok. They said they'd let me know in a couple of days.'

'You know, I still don't know what you do for a living.'

'I know, that's probably because I've never mentioned it.' Seth stared at her, until she got the message that was his coy way of asking her what her job was. 'Ok, fine. I'm a writer. I write fiction, journalism, news articles and I'm currently working on my masters theses on the rise of the non-fiction novel.'

'Wow!' Seth said nodding his head. 'So what did you do when I met you?'

'I was working at a publishing house to make ends meet, but my ultimate fantasy is to be an author.'

'What have you written then? Anything I'd know?'

'I doubt it. I started out in high school writing for the school newspaper, then I went to college and wrote for the campus magazine and ran the journalism blog, I graduated with a degree in journalism and English literature and walked into a publishing job whilst running an online story writing blog hoping to be discovered and submitting articles to various newspapers and magazines.'

'That's quite an illustrious CV!'

'Yeah. It's not getting a prime time TV show at the age of 24, but still!'

Seth chuckled. 'So what was the job interview for?'

'It was for a columnist for a new magazine that's being launched. If I get the job, I'll be allowed to write about whatever I want.'

'I'll keep my fingers crossed for you.'

'Thanks.' Pandora looked down and smiled.

'That was good.' Seth said.

'What was?'

'Finding something out about you.'

'It's not necessarily a secret, you just found out what I did for a living.'

'Still! Are you feeling left out?'

'A bit.'

'Well, what do you want to know about me? Ask me anything.' Seth said with a smile on his face.

Pandora thought for a second before she came up with a question. 'Ok.' She said turning to face Seth. 'Have you ever been on a date with a woman who was really into animation and you took her home to have sex with her, but then you forgot to lock the door so you left her alone for 2 minutes and when you got back upstairs, she was naked on your bed and she said _"Seth, I want you to draw me like one of your Quahog girls!"_'

Seth laughed loudly making a people around them turn their heads. 'Out of everything you could have asked me, you ask that?!'

'Hey answer the question. It's what I want to know!'

'No. That has never happened to me before.'

'Wow. Seems like you need to find someone with a sense of humour. That's a perfect opportunity wasted.'

Seth looked at Pandora with a thoughtful smile.

'What? Do I have something in my hair?' she asked running her fingers through her auburn locks.

Seth shook his head. 'I missed you yesterday. I missed talking to you, your weird sense of humour, all of it.'

'I missed you too.'

'Will you go out with me?'

'Go out with you?'

'Yes. I want to take you out on a date. A proper date, where I take you out to dinner and get to know you and then-'

'Feel my up in the taxi on the way home?'

'Well I was going to say walk you to your door, but we could that instead.'

Pandora laughed. 'Ok, fine. I'll go out on a date with you.'

'You will?' Seth smiled hopefully and his eyes widened.

'Yes. On one condition.'

'What's the condition?'

'You have to choose where we go. I don't like the pressure of choosing "date venues", ok?'

'Deal. I actually know the perfect place we can go.'

'Ooh where?'

Seth shook his head. 'Not telling. It's a surprise.'

'But if I don't know, how will I know where to meet you?'

'I'll pick you up!'

'But-'

'No! I'll pick you up!'

'Damn you Macfarlane!' Pandora grinned widely at him. 'Can you at least tell me if I need to dress up or down?'

'Either. But if I were you I wouldn't wear jeans. Or converse.'

'Ok, great!' she reached into her bag and pulled out her notebook and a pen. She scribbled down her address and handed it to Seth. 'Here you go. Don't be late!'

'Thanks.' Seth put her address in his wallet. 'I'll be there to pick you up at 7:30 tonight.'

'Cool.'

'Can I have your number too?'

'My address _and _phone number? That's asking for a lot!'

'Just in case I get lost! I'm not that good with directions.'

'Couldn't you just put my address in you sat-nav?'

'I don't trust technology!'

'Fine, give me your phone.' Seth obliged and gave her his iPhone. She keyed in her number and handed the phone back. 'Ok call me so I have yours too.' Seth called her phone and listened as _Don't Stop Me Now_ by Queen started blaring out. He raised an eye brow at Pandora who looked back at Seth with her eye narrowed slightly. 'Don't look at me like that! Freddie Mercury was a genius!'

'I know, I'm a Queen fan myself, I'm just surprised you don't have something a bit more subtle on your phone!'

'Every single one of my contacts have a ringtone suited to their interests and personality; this is just my general one for the people I haven't got round to assigning a tone to.'

'Really?'

'Yeah for example Jay's is _Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend_, when my parents call their ringtone is _The Imperial March_ from Star Wars and when my ex tries to call, I hear _We Are Never Getting Back Together _by Taylor Swift!'

'Classics!' Seth said with a laugh. Pandora picked up her bag and put her phone away. 'You're leaving already?'

'Well, I have to go and get ready! Or do you want to go out with someone resembling the cookie monster later?'

'Well, when I was 7 I wanted to go with a Muppet, so…'

'Dream on! I'll see you at 7:30.' Pandora bent down and kissed Seth on the cheek. 'And until we've had a proper date, that's all you're getting!'

Seth smiled as he watched her walk away. He had a feeling tonight was finally going to be his night.


	10. Chapter 10

Seth left work early that evening. He was looking forward to his date with Pandora more than he ever looked forward to a date in his life. He decided to play it safe and wore a black suit and purple shirt with no tie. He left his top buttons open so to make it look casual. It was warm in LA that evening so threw his jacket in the back of his car. As he got into his car he made sure to quickly stuff any random papers and any empty water bottles in the boot. He even cleared the ashtray out for good measure. He drove to Pandora's house, all the while listening to the big band styling's of Frank Sinatra on his iPod, hooked to the stereo. He must have taken several wrong turnings around LA, but he eventually found Pandora's house. He took a deep breath and was just about to ring the doorbell when the door burst open.

'Hi, I'm Jay! You must be Seth! I can't tell you how much I've been looking forward in meeting you!' Jay took Seth's hand and shook it whist pulling him into the hallway. When Seth looked up he came face to face with Jay and Pandora's other housemates for the first time. Jay was clearly the flamboyant and confident one, while Caissie and Lawrence just stood back grinning madly, mouthing their greetings and waving politely.

'Jesus Christ guys, let Seth breath!' Pandora said from the cupboard under the stairs. She signalled for Seth to turn around. 'Come on let's go, otherwise you might never leave this house with these creeps!'

'Hey!' Jay said playfully. Pandora kissed him on the cheek and nudged Seth out of the door.

'See you later!' She called to her friends and slammed the door shut. She turned to Seth, who still looked as if he was in shock. 'Sorry about them. Ever since the People magazine article, they have been dying to meet you.'

'That was insane! I feel like I should have said something.'

'No, trust me, you acted perfectly. Like I said, if you had of said something, whether it was your normal voice or Stewie's, they would never have let you leave!' When they got to the car, Seth opened the door for Pandora. 'My, my! Such a gentleman.' Seth smiled at her and got into the car himself. As they drove to the restaurant, Seth noticed Pandora was singing along softly to Frank Sinatra. He nodded in disbelief.

'You like this kind of music?' he asked.

'I like all kinds of music. Quite literally any genre of music.'

'You're kidding? What, even gangster rap?'

Pandora nodded. 'Yep! I've got 99 problems, but music ain't one!' Pandora paused. 'Nope, that sounded much cooler in my head!'

Seth laughed. 'Don't you find that hard though?' he said a bit more seriously. 'Listening and trying all those different genres out there, surly there must be one that fits?'

'Yeah, it can be a little problematic, but I'm not looking to record an album at any point, so I don't really need to find my perfect genre. As far as I see it, it's a good thing because I'm always listening to something different.'

'That's amazing. I have never _ever_ thought of listening to other music like that. If it hasn't got an orchestra in it, it's a chore for me to listen.'

'So swing, big band, jazz, classic Broadway are the types of music you like the best?'

'Yes. I love it.' Seth smiled. 'That's why I practically jumped at the chance to record _Music is Better than Words_. How often do people get to do that in this day in age?'

'Michael Bublé does it all the time actually.'

'Yeah, very few people get asked to do it, let's leave it at that.'

'Are you threatened by Bublé?'

'A little bit. He has a lot going for him with the voice and the looks.'

'And those cheek bones; oh my God!' Pandora teased. 'Seth, don't be threatened by him. Yeah he's good, but does he have 3 TV shows and the highest rated comedy movie ever? No. he doesn't!'

'Thanks for the boost.'

'You're so much better than you give yourself credit for. I happen to think you're amazing at what you do.'

'Really?' Seth said smiling again.

'Yes. Of course I do. In every way.'

They pulled up at the parking lot of the restaurant and went inside. It was a dimly lit Italian restaurant Pandora had never heard of before. Seth took her coat and for the first time saw her in a completely different light. She was wearing a royal blue bodycon dress with a black paisley design embroidered on it, with black tights and black platform ankle boots. Her hair was different as well; still loose but with much softer curls that bounced lightly when she walked. Seth was quite taken aback by her. He didn't take his eyes off her as they sat down, ordered the wine and had menus put in front of them. He decided to say something.

'Pandora, I have to say that you look…' he stumbled over his words and blushed ever so slightly.

'Different?' she suggested.

'Beautiful.' Seth said suddenly. 'And I know you don't like that word, but you do.'

'Thank you.' Pandora smiled, allowing herself to accept his compliment. The waitress came over whilst they were talking. 'Are you ready to order?' she asked them.

Pandora looked up at her and then back at her menu. 'Oh, I don't know. You order first.' She said to Seth.

'Ok, I'll go for the lobster fettuccine.'

The waitress looked at Pandora who was still deciding. 'The griddled sea bass on wild watercress is good, I'd highly recommend it.'

'No, I think I'll just have the burger and fries. Thank you.' Pandora handed her menu to the waitress who walked away from their table.

'You continue to surprise me.' Seth grinned at Pandora.

'I like what I like!'

'You certainly do!' Seth smiled and raised his wine glass. 'What shall we drink to?'

'We'll drink to finding a better place to sit and talk than that park bench!' Pandora raised her glass and pinged it with Seth's, who was smiling and chuckling softly. 'You know, I never had you down as a wine drinker.'

'It's not my regular choice, but I enjoy it occasionally.'

'What is your preferred choice of beverage?'

'I normally go for the heavy stuff. Jack Daniels. How about you?'

'Like my music, I'll give anything a go!'

'Wow! I think we are becoming more and more compatible as we continue to find things out about each other.'

'Well, I say anything; there was this one time-'

'Oh God, you're setting up a random flashback aren't' you!'

Pandora laughed. 'This isn't that good though, but you could use it as a base for a more comical _Family Guy_ one if you want?'

'It depends on the potential. Is there any potential?'

'I'll let you be the judge! So anyway there was this one time right after I moved in with Jay, we decided to have a house warming party and there was a lot of alcohol there including rosé wine. Basically I was trying so hard to fit in with all of these people I was drinking it out of straws, funnels you name it, anything they suggested. I was so drunk I had a hangover for 2 days! Seriously never felt so ill in all my life and now to this day I cannot even be around anyone with a glass of rosé wine.'

'And that's the story of how you can't drink rosé anymore?'

'I told you it wasn't that exciting.'

'I could use it though. It could be the start of a Roger based _American Dad _episode.'

'Yeah, that could work.'

The pair chatted like this all night, making each other laugh. They were getting along so easily, they lost track of time. By the time they had finished dessert it was getting very late and the restaurant was beginning to empty. Seth knew he didn't want their date to end, but it would have to unless he could think of a way to get Pandora to stay with him. After laughing too loudly and not taking each other too seriously, Pandora rested her elbows on the table and leaned forward. She hand one hand on her wine glass and the other was circling the rim. She looked at Seth and smiled at him.

'You know, before I forget to say, I want you to know I've had a really great time tonight.' She said.

'Me too.'

Pandora took a sip of her wine and set her glass down. She tilted her head and rested it on her hand, looking thoughtfully at Seth and saying nothing.

'Is everything ok?' Seth asked her. Pandora nodded and smiled at him. 'What are you thinking about?'

'I'm thinking that I like you a lot, but I still don't actually know that much about you.'

'Well what do you want to know?'

Pandora thought for a moment. 'What's your favourite food?'

'Italian.' Seth replied.

'Favourite colour?'

'Purple.'

'Favourite band?'

'The Rat Pack.'

'Favourite TV show?'

'Star Trek.'

'Favourite Movie?'

'The Sound of Music.'

'Really?' Pandora said, clearly surprised.

'Yeah. It's the perfect movie!' Seth said, flashing a smile.

'I've never seen it.'

'You've never seen _The Sound of Music_?' Seth asked loudly. Pandora shook her head. 'Right then, you're coming to mine and we are going to watch it together.' Seth downed his drink and signalled for the check.

'I take it I don't get a choice in the matter?'

'Nope. We cannot continue to be friends until you have seen it!'

'Well in that case, it looks like I have no choice. I have to watch it!' Pandora said playing along with Seth. The check came and Seth immediately took it. 'Can I pay for mine?' She asked.

'Absolutely not! This is a date Pandora, let me dig deep and pay for dinner. Besides, I'm about to make you watch _The Sound of Music_, if I do this for you, that's how you can pay me back.'

'And what if I start arguing about paying my share?'

'Well, that's interesting.' Seth leant across the table and said very seriously 'if you start arguing about paying the check, a giant chicken will come through the door and you'll have to fight it!'

Pandora laughed. 'Fine! I'd hate to get in a chicken fight! They look painful.' Seth paid the check with a quick swipe of his card. They got up from their table and Seth put Pandora's coat on her. 'I'm just going to use the bathroom before we go, why don't you wait outside?'

'Ok.' Seth went outside the restaurant and saw a few paparazzi that had obviously been tipped off he was there. He lit a cigarette, trying his best to ignore them. He wasn't sure of his next move, only that he would have to get Pandora in the car and away from them as quickly as possible. It wasn't fair she should have to put up with having her face in magazines or on gossip sights. He looked over his shoulder and spotted Pandora walking out. He put his cigarette out and put his arm around her as she came out of the door. She ignored the prying questions and cameras and put her arm around Seth's waist with her head held high.

They both saw more camera flashes as they drove out of the car park. 'I'm sorry, Pandora. I promise you, I had no idea they would be out there!'

'There's no need to apologize. I'm not angry with you, am I? I know you can't help it.'

'It's one of the cons of show business. I think if I'd have known about that before, I would have thought twice about my career.'

'Again it's not your fault! Yes they can be annoying, but think of it as the highest form of flattery. They all want a piece of you!'

'I think from now on, I'm going to call you whenever I need someone to put a good spin on a bad situation!'

'Yeah, yeah.' Pandora said rolling her eyes and smiling.

'Ok, so are you ready to see the best movie-musical ever made?' Seth said looking over at Pandora briefly.

'Bring it on!'


	11. Chapter 11

Seth and Pandora arrived at his house some time later. Seth opened the car door for her and held is hand out to help her out of the car, which she accepted gladly. She was lead through to the kitchen where she sat down on one of the bar stools.

'Do you want a drink? Wine maybe?' he asked.

'Are you having wine?'

'Assuming you don't want a ride home later.'

'Is that an invitation to stay?'

Seth nodded. 'Only if you want. If you want to go, I'll take you home right after the movie.'

'That's ok. I'd like to stay. That is if you really want me to.'

Seth cupped Pandora's cheek and gently kissed her lips. They both smiled as they broke apart. 'Right,' Seth said nervously, 'I'm going to get the film ready.'

Seth went to set up the IMAX screen with _The Sound of Music_. As he got it ready, he couldn't help but think how lucky he was. He went back to the kitchen to get the wine, he heard Pandora talking in the adjoining lounge.

'Oooh hello! Look at you? Who's a handsome little fella?' As he went around the corner he saw Pandora cuddling his pet cat and talking to him as if he was a baby. 'You're so cute! I wish I could just take you home with me!'

Seth grinned at her still holding the cat. She turned around and saw Seth. She smiled back at him. 'Oh Seth, I love your kitty! What's his name?'

'Chester.' Seth came over to them and petted Chester's head, who purred loudly.

'Aww Chester! You are such a cutie!'

'Pandora?'

'I've just met your cat, Seth. You no longer exist!' Pandora said playfully.

'Ok Pandora that's enough. Are you ready for the movie?'

'Oh Chester, is your owner getting jealous of the attention I'm giving you?'

'Pandora, you came here for the movie!'

'Fine.' She put Chester back on the chair. 'I'll be back for you later sweetie.' Pandora walked out of the room. Seth took the lead and took Pandora to a room at the back of the house. The size of the room took her breath away. The film room, Seth had in his house, contained an IMAX screen, complete with several leather seats under the soft glow of lanterns lining the walls.

'Wow!' Pandora exclaimed when she walked into Seth's home IMAX theatre.

'Are you impressed by the size?'

'What? No, this one is pretty small actually.'

'Oh really?'

'Yeah, this is nothing compared to the IMAX screen in our lounge at home.'

'Tell me, do I have to pay for your quick wit?'

'No that's free; you can pay me for the sarcasm instead!'

Seth laughed and watched Pandora from the door as she explored the room, touching the leather seats and walking up and down the aisle as if she was on a runway. Eventually she settled in the middle of the room, shuffling in one of the seats and making herself comfortable.

'Ok, these seats are perfect. Look at all this legroom!' she stretched her legs and kicked off her ankle boots.

'Yes, I agree with you.' Seth brought the wine over to where Pandora had relaxed in the chair.

Seth settled down into his seat next Pandora. 'Now just a warning before we begin,' his tone became soft but serious very suddenly, 'this was also my late mother's favourite movie as well, so I might get a bit emotional towards the end.'

Pandora sat in silence for a few seconds figuring out what to say. 'I'm sorry about your Mom.' was the only thing she could think of to say.

'It's ok. I just thought you should know so you don't get worried when Maria and the Captain sing _Something Good._ My Mom loved that song and it always reminds me of her.'

'Seth, if this is going to bring back too many memories for you, you could just lend me the DVD and we could watch something else instead.'

'No. I promised you _The Sound of Music_ and that is what we are watching.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.' Seth said hitting play on the remote.

'So casual the way you treat this home cinema the same way I treat my little box TV.' Pandora laughed.

'Normally I'd be a bit more modest, but I'm actually trying to impress you now!' Seth smiled at her.

'It's working Macfarlane!'

The movie began. Pandora watched in awe. She couldn't believe she missed out on this movie for so many years before. Julie Andrews was sensational and she loved how poised Maria was in the film.

'Oh my God! You parodied this bit in Family Guy!' Pandora shrieked when Maria sang _'I Have Confidence'._

'Nothing gets past you does it?'

Seth began relaxing a little bit more now. The wine was now starting to lower his inhibitions and he felt he could now be himself around Pandora. They were in the safety of his home; no paparazzi or unwanted company was going to interfere with them now.

'Oh I love this!' Pandora said as Maria started singing _'Do-Re-Mi'._

'You know it?'

'Yeah. My Grandma used sing this when I was little, I had no idea this was where it came from!'

Seth smiled at her and they both started singing along. Pandora sang in time with the children while and Seth sang in time with Maria. They were both having so much fun that when the song ended, Pandora just sat and giggled. 'This is so much fun!' she said through her laughs.

'You like it then?'

'Oh Seth I love it!'

'Good. I'm glad you do.'

Seth kept switching from watching the movie to watching Pandora. Every now and again Pandora would comment on the movie and say things like 'Maria is so sassy!' or 'Oooh attitude alert Mr Von Trapp!' and was surprised at how many songs she actually knew, like _'Edelweiss', 'So Long, Farwell' _and_ 'Climb Ev'ry Mountain'_.

Pandora was enjoying the movie so much she almost forgot what Seth had said about _Something Good. _She had let out a relieved sign when the Captain had told Maria he loved her and looked over at Seth who was now transfixed on this part of the movie. She tried to concentrate but was now concerned for Seth. As she looked over and saw he was mouthing the words to the song, she reached over and held his hand. He gratefully took it and squeezed it.

'Sorry Pandora. Gets me every time.' Seth said when the song was finished.

'It's ok.' Pandora rested her head on his shoulder. Letting go of her hand, he put his arms around her and held her as close to him as possible. Pandora smiled as it was bringing her as much comfort as it was him.

They watched the rest of the film almost silently, but Pandora couldn't resist singing along to the reprise of_ 'Do-Re-Mi'_. When the movie was over, Seth quickly turned the screen off. Pandora let go of Seth and sat up in her seat.

'That was a fantastic movie.' Pandora said. Seth remained silent and nodded.

'How about tomorrow night we do the same but watch your favourite movie.'

'Well, my favourite movies are _'The Lord of the Rings'_ trilogy, so nowhere near as relaxing as _'The Sound of Music.' _Plus they're like 3 hours long each.'

'I can make time for that.' Seth said. 'Watching this with you is the most fun I've have in ages.'

'Likewise.'

Seth looked at Pandora with so much affection she didn't know what to say. Without anymore hesitation, he simply stood up from his seat and pulled Pandora up and into his arms. He held her there tightly and kissed her. Pandora loved his kiss. Holding each other and kissing like this, made them both feel certain that they had been in the right place at the right time at that park bench.

They slowly made their way upstairs and began pulling at each other's clothes until they were completely undressed. The first contact of each other's naked skin against their own bodies was so electric and exciting; they made sweet love over and over again. After, they lay in bed together. Pandora's auburn hair spread on the white pillow making it look like fire. She smiled at Seth who put a hand on her cheek and stared deeply into her eyes.

'You have no idea how beautiful you are do you?' he said in no more than a whisper, still amazed by her naïveté.

'No. Not until I met you.' Pandora replied. The emotion overcame her and she couldn't fight it anymore. A small tear escaped her but before it could roll down her cheek, Seth had wiped it away.

By 3am, they couldn't stay awake anymore. They fell asleep in each other's arms with their fingers entwined and Pandora's head resting on Seth's chest. It was the way it should be.


	12. Chapter 12

Seth was on cloud 9 the day after him and Pandora had spent the night together. He made sure to make arrangements to see her later that day and checked the time constantly determined not to be late. When he finally walked out to meet her, he saw Pandora was already there; he spotted her from across the park. She was wearing a short sleeved red tartan dress with a white shirt underneath paired with a pair of black brogues and white socks. Her curly red hair was visible from behind a book, however Seth wasn't convinced she was reading it (she wasn't wearing her glasses for a start).

'Hey!' Seth said as he got closer to her.

Pandora looked up from her book and put it back in her bag as Seth approached. 'Hi.' She said almost nervously.

Seth sat down next to her and gave her a long lustful kiss. He had unwillingly taken her home earlier that morning so he could attend a meeting, and had missed her all day. Pandora smiled at him when they broke apart but for some reason, she was reserved.

'So…how are you?' Seth asked her.

'I'm good. Thanks. How are you?'

'I'm good too.'

'Good.' Pandora nodded and bit her lip, making Seth a little bit nervous.

'Are you sure you're alright? You don't seem yourself.' Seth looked at her anxiously. 'Have I done something wrong?'

'No! God no! Believe me you have done nothing wrong at all!' Pandora said still biting her lip.

'Then what's wrong? Tell me, maybe I can help.'

Pandora exhaled deeply. 'I got a really incredible job offer today. The people from the interview I had a couple of days ago called after you dropped me home and offered me my own column for the new magazine.'

'That's fantastic!' Seth said smiling at her. 'Why aren't you happy?'

'The job is in New York.' Seth's face fell and his heart sank. The silence became very awkward. 'Come on Seth, please say something.'

'So if you take this job you'll be going to New York?' Pandora nodded. 'Are you going to take it?'

'I might. I haven't decided yet.'

Seth nodded, but frowned. 'When do you have to decide?'

'As soon as possible.'

'Well you can't go to New York.' Seth said bluntly.

'What?'

'You can't go. You have too much here.'

'No I don't! I have a few friends, Seth. These people have offered me a once in a life time opportunity to write my own column, in the one of the best cities in the world.'

'You're 27 Pandora, you have plenty of time.'

Pandora could feel herself getting tearful. 'Look, it's a nice offer, Seth. And it would be nice if you could actually be happy for me like you were two minutes ago.'

'You have me here! Or did you just get what you wanted all along? Was this all some crazy scheme to help you out in your writing career?'

'Seth, don't do this.'

'No this is the type of thing that happens all the time; an aspiring writer earns a celebrity's trust, sleeps with him and breaks his heart! I bet you've started writing the book already!'

Pandora was crying silent tears now. 'Seth, it's not like that and you know it! You're just saying this because you're upset.'

'Tell me the truth Pandora? Did last night mean nothing to you?'

'Seth, last night was amazing! It was, but it hasn't got anything to do with me being offered a job.' She reached over to squeeze his hand but he pulled it away. Pandora had not expected Seth to react like this. 'Please don't be like this Seth! I want to be a writer and this might be my only chance! Can't you just support me?'

'No! This is ridiculous! You're thinking about uprooting your entire life just to write about shoes while I'm left here alone with my fucking heart in pieces.'

'Seth please, I never would have let myself fall for you if I knew this was going to happen.'

'Please, you haven't fallen me! This was all an act to boost your fucking career.' Seth said spitefully.

A fresh wave of tears started falling down Pandora's cheeks. 'That is so unfair!' she choked out. 'I can't deal with you right now!' With that Pandora grabbed her bag and walked away leaving Seth alone on the park bench. Seth watched her wipe her tears away as she walked. He knew he had crossed a line, but he couldn't stop himself. Pandora was slipping through his fingers.

With nothing outside for him anymore, Seth went back to his office. He couldn't concentrate on anything as Pandora kept consuming his thoughts. But he couldn't help it. By 5pm he had tried to call her several times, but had only managed to get through to her voicemail. The frustration of not speaking to her had driven him to drink and he was now on his third glass of Jack Daniels in half an hour. He dialled her number again and left her a message.

'Pandora, it's me. Listen. I need to talk to you. I'm sorry for what I said, just please let me talk to you. It's really important.' Seth hung up the phone and looked up to see Rachael standing at his office door.

'Seth, are you ok?' Rachael asked gently, letting herself in to his office.

'No.' Seth let his phone drop on the floor and put his head in his hands. Rachael went over to Seth and hugged him.

'What's wrong?'

'I think I'm in love with Pandora.'

'Well that's a good thing isn't it?'

'She's just told me she's been offered a job in New York and she might take it.'

'Does she know that you love her?'

Seth shook his head.

'Oh Seth.' Rachael said gently putting her hand on his. Seth let it rest there for a few seconds before pulling it away. 'I'll let you be alone.' She said letting herself out.

Seth sat at his desk with his head in his hands. He had never let himself get like this over someone before. He didn't think it was possible for a heart to physically break, but it felt as if his heart had smashed like glass against concrete.

Seth heard his phone vibrate against his desk and looked over to see Pandora's name on the home screen. He gingerly picked his phone up and answered.

'Hello?'

'Hi Seth.' Pandora said.

'Pandora, I've been trying to call you for ages!'

'Will you come over?' her voice was steady, but Seth could tell she was struggling to find the right words.

'Right now?'

'Yes. I need to see you. Will you come over?' she said again.

'Sure I'm on my way.'

Seth drove to Pandora's house as quickly as the speed limit and alcohol in his system would allow. As he pulled up, he didn't know what to expect, but swiftly walked to the door. Pandora had clearly been waiting for him as the door opened before Seth had a chance to ring the bell. She threw her arms around him and kissed him. Seth was surprised at this, but he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

Pandora pulled him into her house and shut the door. 'I made sure my friends were out.' She said looking up at him.

'I'm sorry, Pandora. I am…'

Pandora silenced Seth by pressing her lips to his briefly. 'Don't be. Just stay with me tonight.'

Seth held Pandora's cheek and bent down so his soft lips touched hers again. The butterflies in her stomach were going wild. They went upstairs to Pandora's tiny room and made love as the evening sunset glowed through the gap in the drapes. They held each other tightly and laid face to face. Seth looked into Pandora's eyes.

'I don't want you to go.' He said honestly to Pandora. The comment had no build up and received no answer. Instead Pandora looked away from Seth and nuzzled into his neck. 'Did you hear me?'

'I heard.' She whispered tearfully.

Seth brought her face to his again and kissed her with as much love as he could. Pandora pulled away from him for no more than a few seconds and said in soft breathes; 'Seth, draw me like one of you Quahog girls.'

He chuckled softly as their lips and bodies became one again. Seth hoped he had done enough to get Pandora to stay. He didn't want to lose her at all, but stayed the night with her. He didn't know if he would get the chance to hold her again.


End file.
